cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarchs of the United Isles
The following list is of monarchs who have held the title 'King/Queen of Great Saltee' and later 'King/Queen of The United Isles' when the island nations of Great Saltee and Ares Liapore joined into one unitary state in early December 2010. Kings/Queens of Great Saltee 1. Edward I 2. Edward II (son of Edward I) 3. Edward III (son of Edward II) 4. Richard I (nephew of Edward III) 5. William I (son of Richard I) 6. Edward IV (grandson of William I) 7. Richard II (son of Edward IV) 8. Richard III (son of Richard II) 9. Edward V (uncle of Richard III) 10. William II (son of Edward V) 11. Frederick I (brother of William II) 12. Frederick II (son of Frederick I) 13. Frederick III (son of Frederick II) 14. Margaret I (niece of Frederick III) 15. William III (son of Margaret I) 16. William IV (son of William III) 17. Frederick IV (son of William IV) 18. Frederick V (son of Frederick IV) 19. George I (cousin of Frederick V) 20. George II (son of George I) 21. Margaret II (daughter of George II) 22. Elizabeth I (sister of Margaret II) 23. Frederick VI (son of Elizabeth I) 24. Frederick VII (son of Frederick VI) 25. George III (brother of Frederick VII) 26. Frederick VIII (son of George III) 27. George IV (son of Frederick VIII) 28. Frederick IX (son of George IV) 29. George V (son of Frederick IX) 30. Frederick X (son of George V) 31. George VI (son of Frederick X) 32. Frederick XI (son of George VI) 33. George VII (son of Frederick XI) 34. William V (brother of George VII) 35. Edward VI (brother of William V) 36. Phillip I (brother of Edward VI) 37. Arthur I (brother of Phillip I) 38. Arthur II (son of Arthur I) 39. Mary I (aunt of Arthur II) 40. Albert I (son of Mary I) 41. Michael I (uncle of Albert I) 42. Michael II (son of Michael I) 43. Michael III (son of Michael II) 44. Michael IV (son of Michael III) 45. Frederick XII (uncle of Michael IV) 46. Frederick XIII (son of Frederick XII) 47. George VIII (son of Frederick XIII) 48. Edward VII (son of George VIII) 49. Edward VIII (son of Edward VII) 50. Phillip II (cousin of Edward VIII) 51. Phillip III (son of Phillip II) 52. Frederick XIV (son of Phillip III) 53. Frederick XV (son of Frederick XIV) 54. Frederick XVI (son of Frederick XV) 55. George IX (son of Frederick XVI) 56. Frederick XVII (son of George IX) 57. George X (son of Frederick XVII) 58. Frederick XVIII (son of George X) 59. Michael V (son of Frederick XVIII) 60. William VI (son of Michael V) 61. Edward IX (son of William VI) 62. Edward X (son of Edward IX) 63. Margaret III (daughter of Edward X) 64. Mary II (daughter of Margaret III) 65. Juliana I (daughter of Mary II) 66. Juliana II (daughter of Juliana I) 67. Edward XI (son of Juliana II) 68. Frederick XIX (brother of Edward XI) 69. George XI (son of Frederick XIX) 70. William VII (son of George XI) 71. William VIII (son of William VII) 72. Arthur III (nephew of William VIII) 73. Michael VI (son of Arthur III) 74. George XII (son of Michael VI) 75. William IX (son of George XII) 76. Frederick XX (son of William IX) 77. Frederick XXI (son of Frederick XX) Kings/Queens of the United Isles of Great Saltee and Ares Liapore 78. Albert II (nephew of Frederick XXI) (current monarch) Category:Monarchies